The present invention relates to the field of bird training methods and apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of methods and apparatus for training birds to refrain from uttering pre-selected vocalizations.
Some species of birds, most notably but not limited to those of the order Psittaciformes, e.g., the parrot, cockatoo, lory, macaw, parakeet, etc., have the ability to mimic speech and are often kept as pets. These birds are, in addition to their inherent beauty, intelligent and entertaining. Some species of these birds have life spans approximating the adult lifetimes of their owners, and therefore become long-term companions.
A problem exists in that occasionally such a bird may develop the habit of uttering undesirable vocalizations. Screeching, squawking, whistling, and other loud vocalizations may be distracting and unpleasant to those nearby. In some cases, such loud sounds may violate local ordinances, thereby constituting a nuisance.
A similar problem exists in that such a bird, being capable of mimicking speech, may be exposed to and may learn to mimic undesirable speech, such as cursing, racial or ethnic slurs, and sexist or other disparaging terms.
It is highly desirable, therefore, that some method and/or apparatus be provided that may be used to train a bird away from the use of such undesirable vocalizations. Such a training method and/or apparatus would desirably be non-injurious to the bird. Such a training method and/or apparatus would also desirably be automated, so as not to monopolize a trainer""s time and effort. Such a training method and/or apparatus would also desirably be inexpensive.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention that a bird training method and apparatus therefor is provided.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a training method and apparatus is provided that is non-injurious in training a bird away from the use of undesirable vocalizations.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a training method and apparatus is provided that is automated.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a training method and apparatus is provided that is inexpensive to produce and implement.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by a method for training a bird to refrain from uttering a pre-selected vocalization. This method incorporates locating a bird in a control area, capturing a sound uttered by the bird to produce an audio signal, determining if the sound is the pre-selected vocalization, triggering a timing unit to shift its output from an idle state to an active state for a predetermined duration when the sound is determined to be the pre-selected vocalization, and darkening the control area for the predetermined duration.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in another form by an apparatus for training a bird to refrain from uttering a pre-selected vocalization. The apparatus incorporates a microphone located proximate a control area and configured to capture as an audio signal a sound uttered by a bird located in the control area, a discrimination unit coupled to the microphone and configured to determine if the sound is the pre-selected vocalization, a timing unit coupled to the discrimination unit and having an output configured to transit from an idle state to an active state when the discrimination unit determines that the sound is the pre-selected vocalization and configured to remain at the active state for a predetermined duration, a switching unit coupled to the timing unit and incorporating a switch configured to be closed when the output of the timing unit is in the idle state and open when the output of the timing unit is in the active state, and a light coupled to a power source through the switch and configured to illuminate the control area when the switch is closed.